


楚琮第五章

by gdsukbba



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdsukbba/pseuds/gdsukbba





	楚琮第五章

一时兴起尝试的小黄文竟然有人买账  
谢谢喜欢  
关于第五章挂了的事，我很心痛  
第五章会让主角的形象稍稍丰满一些  
我也花了不少心思在里面  
尤其是前期描写酒店外观，其实就是为了第五章最后一小段做铺垫qaq  
我会尝试再发一遍，如果挂了的话  
那就听天由命吧 毕竟号要紧  
可以私我发倒车 但是我不能保证每个人都回  
此章 慎入！！！！！（我已经警告过你们了）  
楚琮没有年老色衰！没有变成黑*  
有些话就是总统说来羞辱楚琮的！  
祝大家食用愉快  
至于这篇挂不挂，随缘吧……

医生推门而进，看到的便是这番美景。好看的男妓大张双腿跪伏在红地毯上，嘴角挂着淫靡的唾液，脸上似是被精液做了一张面膜。浑身上下布满红痕，合不拢的后穴嫩肉外翻还在汩汩地流着别人的精液。男妓轻轻颤栗着，黑发遮住了迷离的双眼，嘴里却还在泻着一声又一声娇喘。此时此刻楚琮不再是星图总裁，市长的乘龙快婿。他只是一个被操得合不拢腿的下贱母狗。总统和市长都爱极了楚琮这个模样，他们平时就爱把这小子捧得极高，给他地位，给他名誉。然后再享受着把他踩在脚下蹂躏的感觉。  
几人完完全全发泄完欲望后，重新穿好了衣服，又变成了道貌岸然的好领导。他们品鉴着美酒，让医生给楚琮处理伤口，清洗脏污的后穴，顺带打一支苯丙胺，好让楚琮在接下来的凌虐中保持绝对的清醒和敏感。总统兴奋地说：“木村先生真是好手法，短短十几分钟就能让楚琮的骚穴重新紧致，你那老道的鞭法，可得好好教教我。”  
“咳，我本领还多着呢，总统先生不如多让我玩这孩子几天，我也多给你支几招？”  
“好，你到访M国的几个月，这小子你随便玩，别把他玩死玩废了就行。”总统含笑道。  
“今天咱们几个可得好好惩罚一下这不懂礼貌的小东西，几个月没管教过他，胆都肥了，还敢跟总统阁下和贵宾们拿起乔来。”林市长愤愤地说着。楚琮今天让他们一番好等，这让林市长觉得很没面子。  
“哈哈，有木村先生和小李医生在，还怕惩罚不够狠吗？木村先生，您可得帮林市长好好管教一下他家小子，让那小婊子认清自己的身份。”  
“总统阁下放心吧，我的母国东洋特别擅长玩这些，有些手段你肯定见都没见过。”  
“那威尔先生呢，有什么想看的节目吗？”  
“我玩得花样少，没什么创意，就是觉得还没操够那小骚货，唉！”威尔年纪比其他几人小些，因此欲望也就更旺盛，更在乎真刀实枪的干楚琮，现在对楚琮两张小嘴仍然念念不忘。  
“威尔阁下，纵欲伤身啊，哈哈。两位外宾有所不知，楚琮是整个A国都赫赫有名的政界男娼，跟着林市长有12年了吧。他那副高岭之花扮相也就骗骗你们 ，就他那后洞，少说也被一百人上过，名副其实的“黑洞”,虽说没染上什么病，但我们还是觉得他脏。现在主要是用来给客人表演节目的，大家谁没些见不得光的恶趣味呢，楚琮这小子特别耐操，不容易被玩死，多狠的手段都能撑下来。我们也是只有在玩他之前先操一遍，泄泄欲，前戏罢了。您若是真的想操肉穴，我让人带个14岁被调教好的男孩子上来，那穴才是真的极品，不比这松的像布袋子一样的黑洞好多了吗。”  
说话间，医生带着被清理干净的楚琮出来了，医生的药非常有效，先前还软成一滩泥的楚琮，此刻已经可以站立了。楚琮分身前端被插着尿道管，铃口处被穿上了一把沉甸甸的金质小锁。他今晚已经高潮过三次，所以之后的他无论再怎么求饶，也势必不能被允许解放了。  
四人就着楚琮这样的姿势欣赏了一阵，他浑身赤裸，皮肤上是斑驳的吻痕鞭痕和掐痕，两条腿又长又直，微微打开站立着——懂的人都知道，这是被操的。挺翘的屁股遮掩不住盛开的菊穴，想必这菊穴刚刚也被医生在卫生间好好疼爱过了，肛口微微颤抖着，滴落一颗颗水珠。  
“爬过来。”林市长命令道。  
楚琮缓缓跪在地上，努力撅起屁股，低下头，向沙发爬去。之后，他又熟练的把屁股对向他们，自己掰开臀瓣，露出红肿外翻的后穴，像一只母狗一样，摇摇屁股，想要取悦他们。  
医生戴着手套，取了一根婴儿手臂般粗的按摩棒，抵在楚琮不停收缩蠕动的肛口，楚琮努力的放松自己的肛门括约肌，肠壁自动分泌液体润滑以便按摩棒更加顺利的进入。“嗯嗯...呜，嗯…”楚琮有些吃力，双眼迷蒙，身下却在使力吞吐着。菊穴的褶皱被撑开，四周变得平坦起来，医生见按摩棒的头已经完全没入楚琮的小穴，就坏心眼的拍了拍楚琮的屁股，道：“自己全部吃进去。”

“嗯…哈…嗯嗯…唔”楚琮用带着水光的眼睛扭头看那根按摩棒。那根婴儿手臂般粗的按摩棒大约有20公分长，前端为了进入方便设计的稍细一些，后面就渐渐增粗，上面还带着可怕的凸起。他知道自己仅凭吞吐的菊穴是做不到的，便哀求地望着那群好整以暇看着他淫态的人。

楚琮哀求的双眼挂着泪珠，衬得他浅棕色双眼干净的像琉璃，眼角泛出红色，带着被人操熟了的媚意。总统笑道：“哭什么，吃不进去就用用你上面的嘴和手啊。”

楚琮得到允许，忙把好不容易塞了个头进去的按摩棒取出来，含在嘴里好生润滑着。许是被好好调教过的缘故，威尔觉得楚琮舔个按摩棒都色情的要命，明明只是个死物，楚琮却低垂着眼睫，顺从地用嫣红的小舌细细地舔弄着，舌尖还在不停打着圆圈，故意发出“啧啧”的声音，显得他很享受一样，把这黑家伙舔的整根都泛着发亮的水光。屁股还一挺一挺的，像是只发情的小母狗，饥渴的不行。楚琮用一只手把着按摩棒在嘴里做润滑，另一只则伸到自己的后穴，努力的扩张着。楚琮用两根手指深深浅浅抠挖自己的菊穴，没多久就看见透亮的肠液淅淅沥沥落了下来，他的食指和中指时而并拢时而尽力张开，终于把自己穴口撑到有鸡蛋那般大。接着他跪立起来，把着按摩棒抵在自己穴口，用手指撑开一边穴口，缓缓坐了下去。

“哈，哈…好深…呜，干到我的花心了，哈…嗯…好大，要被捅烂了，啊…”楚琮维持着这个姿势，一步步地吞吃着黑色按摩棒，里面的凸起似是刺激到楚琮的敏感点，他猛地一仰脖子，颈部曲线划出好看的弧度，渐渐的，他的小穴可以比较轻松的吃下按摩棒最粗的地方，于是他开始维持着坐姿上下动了起来。

威尔和木村大跌眼镜，眼前的这个人，真的是，太浪了……别说是那个冰山总裁了，连那些在外面卖的鸭子都没他淫荡。他们开始明白为什么楚琮28岁还没被权贵们玩腻，反而一直得到总统的盛宠。他们看着眼前这个英俊的男人，一手抚慰着樱桃大小的乳头，一手撑在地上，疯狂的在按摩棒上一声一下起伏着，分身哪怕受到沉重枷锁的束缚依然高高翘起，后穴分泌的淫水因为动作太快而飞溅出来。

“啊啊啊，要被干死了，花心被操烂了啊啊啊啊啊”，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊要去了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”他们眼见着楚琮越吞越深，最后，一整根20cm的粗大男形，随之“噗呲”一声，全部钻入楚琮小穴中。楚琮也随之达到了前列腺高潮，大量因高潮而喷涌的肠液顺着按摩棒和肠壁的缝隙渗了出来……


End file.
